High frequency (HF) electromagnetic wave emitting or receiving devices may be provided in form of one or more integrated circuits. The integrated circuits may be arranged on a wiring board, e.g., a printed circuit board (PCB). An emission or a reception antenna that is suitably coupled to the integrated circuits may be arranged on the wiring board or be integrated therein. The wiring board may comprise one or more conductive layers and one or more isolating layers arranged atop each other in an alternating manner so that there is an isolating layer between each pair of adjacent conductive layers. Various electronic components such as conductors, capacitors, inductors, or microstrip lines may be integrated in the conductive layers.
FIG. 1 illustrates at least a part of a typical PCB 100 including two microchips 104, 106. The first microchip 104 is connected to the second microchip 106 through a metallic wire 108. The empty space on the PCB 100 may be covered with a metallic layer 112 which may help reduce radio frequency (RF) interference. In some applications, a high frequency signal needs to be transmitted from the first microchip 104 to the second microchip 106 and this transmission is effectuated using the connecting wire 108. An example of this communication may be a distribution of local oscillator (LO) signals. The PCB 100 may also include radiating elements 110 to enable a system assembled on the PCB 100 to communicate with external system or systems wirelessly.